Cophine Smut
by Cosima-wants-the-D-elphine
Summary: Title says all. I'm going to leave this here and hope it's not a complete disaster... I always feel so awkward when it comes to considering writing this stuff and now that I've actually done it... I don't know what to think or do—I don't even know what genres to put it under! UPDATE: Name change (Orphan Black Smut to Cophine Smut) and I'm opening it back up.


Cosima's eyes went to the man's nearly bald head. His hair, white and almost transparent, did nothing to help the illusion of having hair. He might as well shave it, she thought. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as he droned on. If he really had the technology he always bragged to her about, why didn't he have some kind of hair implant thing going on up there? Oh. Right. Because he was full of bullshit.

Neolution this, Neolution that. Did anything new ever come out of his mouth? A new age, a new generation, yada yada yada. Cosima's unimpressed eyes then looked over at Delphine's hazel ones, which currently focused on Dr. Leekie. Cosima yawned, not bothering to be polite and cover it with her hand and stretched so that she could nonchalantly rest her hand on Delphine's thigh. She watched for a reaction and didn't seem to get one, as the scientist listened intently to Dr. Leekie's words. Cosima's eyes then flicked to the self-aware clone, Rachel, who sat across from them. But she too focused on the older man.

Cosima smirked before returning her gaze to Leekie, who hadn't moved from his position with his back turned. He faced some kind of board with some figures, figures meant to impress and persuade Cosima, but failed to even grab her attention. She lightly ran her fingers up and down Delphine's thigh as her thoughts wandered away from DYAD and onto other things.

Cosima hadn't noticed, but her strokes had gotten higher and higher; the only reason why she noticed was because at some point, Delphine roughly, seemingly frustratedly, grabbed Cosima's wrist, freezing it in place. Cosima chuckled softly as she took her hand from Delphine and put it in her own lap, causing the Pro-Clone to give her the evil eye for the interruption.

"Sorry," Cosima muttered, half to Rachel and half to Delphine. The French scientist's eyes flicked to her for a second before concentrating back on Leekie. Realization struck Cosima and suddenly viewed the situation as a game. Delphine was hot because of Cosima. So the PhD student began stroking Delphine's thigh again, making sure to go higher and higher up. Delphine shifted in her chair and Cosima smirked as she noticed that the position change made access up the Frenchie's skirt easier. Delphine's eyes went to Rachel, then back to Leekie and she cleared her throat softly as she shifted in her seat once more.

"As I've said before, Cosima—"

Cosima's head snapped to look away from Delphine to him as she quickly took the mischievous grin off her face and replaced it with a pensive expression; a tactic she'd used plenty of times at university.

"—our only goal here is to make you feel welcome. I really did not expect you to have such a drastic change of mind," Leekie told her as he looked at her with challenging eyes. She shrugged and smiled at him innocently.

"Yeah, well... I don't know what you want me to say," Cosima replied vaguely, slipping her hand up Delphine's skirt. She could feel the heat radiating from her center. "Some of your offers were... _Irresistible_. I just _had_ to _come_."

Rachel eyed Cosima with stone-cold eyes and an unreadable expression. As the Pro-Clone turned to face Leekie, her eyes lingered on the seemingly anxious Delphine before she completely turned her attention back to him.

Cosima's fingers pressed against Delphine's warm center and she felt Delphine tense up immediately at her touch. Her damp panties were now the only thing between Cosima and having a little fun. Cosima encircled her clit through them before she used a finger to hook the underwear and move the fabric to the side so she could slip a finger into Delphine's wet entrance with surprising ease.

She heard a slight gasp, an almost inaudible "_Merde_..." and again had to hide the smile as she watched Delphine close her eyes and lick her lips. Rachel gave them another dirty look out of the corner of her eyes.

"Dr. Leekie," Rachel crooned with her subtle English lilt as she looked to Cosima. "Why don't you pause a bit and allow Ms. Niehaus to ask some... _questions_."

"Oh—no need. I'm fine," Cosima hurriedly put in as she shot an annoyed look at Rachel. She slid her finger deeper into Delphine and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the French woman swallow hard and shift again. She waited for Rachel to turn her attention back to Leekie before adding a second finger. She watched Delphine's grip on the armrests of the chair tighten as she began to fuck her slowly underneath the white table. Delphine clenched her jaw shut, trying to contain a moan as Dr. Leekie turned around. Cosima feigned interest, preparing for Leekie to speak to her again. Much to her surprise, his attention was directed at Delphine this time. Cosima suppressed a shit-eating grin as she pumped a little harder.

"Dr. Cormier," Leekie began as he looked down at his checklist, completely oblivious to her aroused state. "Can you think of anything I missed? I want to get everything squared away before moving onto my next topic."

Cosima shot both doctors a brilliant, angelic smile as she curled her fingers inside the blonde to hit that sweet, sensitive spot just as she went to speak. The blonde jumped slightly and a shrill but quiet noise escaped her lips.

"Non," a flushed Delphine replied, struggling to keep her tone even. She tried to play it as she'd been caught off-guard—which she technically had. Cosima could hear her ragged breathing and felt overly pleased with herself. Delphine gulped before continuing. "Non, I think you... I think you hit every _point_."

Her voice cracked on the last word as Cosima curled her fingers again. The immunologist inhaled sharply and bit her bottom lip, visibly struggling to mute her moans. Rachel stared at them. Again. Cosima glared at her with challenging eyes and Rachel looked away. The Frenchie's hands tightened around the armrests even more and she grit her teeth to keep from letting any more noises escape. Cosima could barely contain herself as she watched the blonde repeatedly swallow silent screams and guttural moans. Delphine's semi-masked pleasure was a total turn-on.

"Really? I usually miss something..." Leekie trailed off, lost in thought. He studied his checklist once more. Cosima pressed her fingers as deep as they could go.

"Non..." Delphine suppressed a low moan by biting her lip again. Cosima could feel her quivering. Delphine closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She exhaled heavily through her mouth, but sharply, and Cosima saw that her knuckles were white as she tightened her hold on the chair. Her voice was airy and had a hint of desperation as she practically begged, "_Please_ keep going."

Cosima just knew those last words were for her. She could see Delphine coming undone as she leaned forward as if something had stabbed her in the back. Cosima picked up speed underneath the table, bringing Delphine closer to the edge.

"Dr. Leekie," Rachel crooned again, her eyes once again darting to look at Cosima. "It's a bit _warm_ in here. Shall I crack a window?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Leekie replied absentmindedly as he flipped the page. He eyed the Pro-Clone before adding, "You're wearing less clothing than me. If I'm not warm, you're fine."

It was true. He wore slacks and a long sleeved shirt and Rachel wore a sleeveless dress. Rachel leaned back in her seat just as Cosima felt Delphine's walls start to tighten around her fingers; Delphine was ready to come.

She rubbed the French woman's clit and allowed a smirk to spread on her face, wondering how Delphine would manage to keep quiet. Whenever the immunologist came, she came hard and lost complete control. She would scream and dig her nails into wherever they were in that split moment; Cosima's back or the sheets. Cosima curled her fingers once more and the woman's hips rocked forward in response. Soon after, Delphine's mouth dropped open, forming a perfect o with her lips as her orgasm hit her. Every muscle in her arm was steel as she couldn't have gripped those armrests any harder. Cosima had to give her credit though, as not a single sound came out.

Cosima slowly slipped her fingers, now shining with wet from Delphine, out and put them back in her lap. Another barely audible high-pitched cry made it past Delphine's lips as Cosima withdrew her fingers, this time grabbing Dr. Leekie and Rachel's attention.

"Dr. Cormier—" Leekie began.

"Dr. Leekie, I've got class in about... ten minutes," Cosima informed him. She paused and looked at Delphine for a few seconds, who was still coming down from the climax before speaking again. She could see that the French scientist was struggling to contain her panting and keep the ones that escaped quiet and inconspicuous. Cosima turned to her with a huge grin and said, "This has been a _pleasure_. I'm glad you had me _come_."

Delphine could only manage to nod as she tried not to move at all and slow her breathing. She was glowing in the aftermath and Cosima winked at the helplessly aroused blonde before making her exit.

"Well at least she has her priorities straight," Leekie commented after she'd left. He packed up his things left shortly afterward with Delphine walking shakily on his heels. Just as she was about to walk through the doorway, Rachel called out to her.

"_Dr. Cormier_," Rachel's piercing low voice broke the silence as she smiled smugly at the immunologist. Her words stopped Delphine dead in her tracks.

"Oui?" Delphine breathed, feeling like a deer in headlights. Cosima had made her come—right in front of Leekie and Rachel; but she was sure Leekie hadn't noticed—it wasn't like he'd ever seen it before—however it was Rachel she had worries about.

"It _was_ hot in here, _wasn't_ it?" Rachel asked forcefully as she raised an eyebrow. She had a challenging look on her face that struck further paranoia into the immunologist. Delphine's use of French gave everything away and confirmed Rachel's suspicions; Delphine only reverted to French when she was rattled in some way. The knowing smirk on the clone's face told her everything. There was no denying anything now.

"Oui," Delphine nodded once sharply as she edged her way to the door before making her quick exit. She knew that Cosima didn't have class and that she'd be waiting for her when she got home. And Delphine couldn't wait to catch up with her.


End file.
